Tooru y el chico lobo, Ushijima
by Glosoli
Summary: Parodia del famoso cuento "Caperucita Roja". Tooru es un dulce niño que una tarde es enviado por su protector, Iwa-chan, a casa de su tío Mattsun para llevarle comida y medicinas; en el camino encuentra al chico lobo Ushijima y comienzan una rara amistad.


**Haikyuu no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera sería yaoi, definitivamente.**

* * *

Erase una vez un tierna niña que era querida por todo aquél que le conocía, pero sobre todo por su abuelita, que hacia todo por ella. Una vez le obsequió una pequeña caperuza roja, que le quedaba tan bien que no se la quitaba, así que le empezaron a llamar Caperucita Roja.

O eso sería el típico cuento.

Esta historia trata sobre un muchacho castaño, de unos lindos ojos chocolate llamado Oikawa Tooru, tenía unos trece años y no era precisamente adorado por todos, si bien muchas niñas suspiraban por él, muchos otros niños no le soportaban por su actitud un tanto... desagradable. Y no, no tenía una linda abuelita, más bien era un solterón algo gruñón en su veintena que le cuidaba; le quería mucho y lo protegía, pero a veces pensaba que el niño le sacaría canas antes de tiempo. La caperuza era en realidad un trapo hecho de una camisa roja que envolvió en su frente cuando era más pequeño y se había caído sobre una roca al estar ´buscando alienígenas´, pero el pequeño creía que se veia tan genial con el como caperuza que se lo quedo así.

Una tarde, el hombre llamo a su protegido luego de comer y le entrego un bento envuelto junto a algunas hierbas.

"Ten, Shittykawa, lleva esto a tu tío Matsukawa, parece que esta enfermo y sin Hanamaki debe estar tirado por ahí. Vuelve temprano y no te pongas a jugar con cualquier niña que encuentres, no te apartes del camino otra vez buscando alíens y cuando llegues a su casa no causes ningún desastre –le habló rápidamente- y por todos los cielos, no vayas a tirar piedras a casa de Kageyama otra vez"

"¡Si, Iwa-chan, dejamelo a mi!" Y así el ´dulce´ chico tomo las cosas y partió a la casa de su tío Mattsun, que quedaba un poco lejos, cerca del peligroso bosque Shiratorizawa. Iba a mitad de camino cuando un objeto volador no identificado llamó su atención. Recordó las palabras de Iwa-chan y estuvo a punto de ignorarlo, pero... ¡tenía un brillo naranja! Eso fue suficiente, salió del camino y empezó a perseguir al objeto que iba en descenso, una vez estuvo en la hierba Tooru lo acechó cual león y... saltó y lo atrapó entre sus manos.

 _´Oh por todos los seres del universo, tengo un alíen, tengo un mini alíen´_

Abrió lentamente sus manos y al ver lo que era en realidad se quejó en voz alta. Era un pequeño y regordete cuervo bebé, con la cabeza naranja como si fuera una mata de pelo, le picoteó el dedo y se fue volando lo más rápido que pudo.

"¿Pero que rayos..?" Fue lo único que pudo decir al aire. Entonces decidió que era una señal divina de que no debía salirse más del camino. Estaba regresando cuando un ruido a sus espaldas llamó su atención; volteó rápidamente encontrándose con un chico que parecía de su edad, de cabello verde oscuro y ojos de color olivo, y por si fuera poco con orejas de lobo y hasta una cola.

"Hola" Le saludó Oikawa algo dudoso, él otro le miró de arriba abajo, examinándole.

"Debiste haber venido a Shiratorizawa... antes"

Ante lo dicho Tooru arrugo la nariz y le mostró la lengua en un gesto digno de un pequeño.

"Meh, es peligroso aquí, prefiero la villa. Y tú ¿Quién eres?"

"Soy Wakatoshi Ushijima. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Tooru Oikawa, sientete feliz de conocerme, lobo-chan" Le contestó.

Era por esta actitud que le desagrada a la mayoría de los chicos, le habían dicho, supuestamente era demasiado vanidoso o algo así. Esperó ver la mueca del otro chico y que se fuera o algo así. Sin embargo...

"Tooru Oikawa, he decidido que seras mi esposa"

El bello rostro de Oikawa se deformó en una mueca similar a alguien que pisa mierda. De inmediato retrocedió y se fue corriendo a casa de Mattsun.

Aquello quedo grabado como uno de los sucesos raros de su vida, ¿Cómo el idiota de Ushijima era capaz de decir eso con tanta seriedad? Intento olvidarlo y por suerte llego a salvo a casa de su tío, era tarde cuando regreso a su hogar lo que le valió un coscorrón del dulce Iwa-chan.

Tuvo que seguir yendo durante unos días a casa de su tío pues este al parecer era un inútil que no sabía cocinar. Se encontró con Ushijima en cada ida; si bien seguía sin caerle bien a veces jugaban juntos o se contaban algunas cosas.

"Deberías venir a vivir a Shiratorizawa y ser mi esposa" y ese era el tipo de frase que normalmente provocaba el enfado de Tooru y le hacía irse, no sin antes gritarle alguna cosa al chico lobo.

En el fondo se acostumbro un poco a sus interacciones y comenzó a sentir amistad hacía el hibrido, parecía no tener mas amigos al igual que él. Además nunca se molestaba por su actitud y si bien era tan frío como un tempano de hielo era la persona más sincera que nunca conoció.

Al séptimo día de llevar cosas para su tío Mattsun este no le abrió la puerta cuando tocó, entonces Tooru algo preocupado se coló por la ventana abierta y el escenario frente a él le dejo sin palabras: había un gran desastre; la mesa estaba volteada, el pequeño sofá de la sala estaba deshilachado, como si unas garras los hubiera arañado y en medio habia un gran charco rojo que asumió era sangre. Pensó en quien pudo haber hecho tal desastre y aparentemente haberse comido a su pobre tío que estaba enfermo y débil... abrió los ojos asustado ante una respuesta que cruzó su mente.

 _´Un lobo...´_

¡Pero el único que conocía era Ushijima! Sin embargo en todo su tiempo jugando por el bosque no vio a ningún otro, así que...

Salió de la casa a toda prisa y se dirigió a donde se encontraba usualmente con Wakatoshi; le encontró hincado, cuando le llamó y volteó, Tooru se paralizó: la boca y manos del lobo estaban con un liquido rojo brillante...

"Oikawa, llegas temp..-

"¡ **MONSTRUO**! ¡Eres un monstruo Waca-chan, te odio!" Y se fue corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que dieron sus piernas.

Cuando llego a casa fue directamente a su cama y se largo a llorar; porque tenía miedo, sentía pena. Y se odio porque pese a la aparente muerte de su tío favorito estaba mas triste por perder al único amigo que había logrado hacer.

Al día siguiente Iwa-chan le despertó suavemente –le arrancó las cobijas de encima y le tiró un vaso de agua por rebelde; no había cenado anoche. Cuando llegó a la mesa su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a Mattsun sentado ahí, con una cara de cansancio.

"Tooru, lamento si ayer no me encontraste en casa, hubo un problema y tuve que salir" Entonces le siguió relatando como había intentado cocinar; mientras hacia la salsa se encendió fuego en los fideos –no tiene idea de cómo- y había corrido -cuchillo en mano- por la casa buscando un trapo para limpiar. El punto es que se cayó sobre el sillon e hizo malabares con el cuchillo para no herirse, arruinando el mueble. Había intentado salvar la salsa pero tomó la cacerola sin guantes y se quemo, mandando a volar todo el liquido. Rendido fue a comer a casa de Iwaizumi, regresando hoy para disculparse con él.

Todo esto fue mucho para Tooru, que sin decir nada y aún con el estomago vacío se precipito hacía el bosque de Shiratorizawa, buscando incesantemente a el lobo. Pensó que era él mismo el monstruo por tratar mal a su amigo sin ninguna prueba, pese a que Wakatoshi nunca le había dado ningún motivo para desconfiar de él -pedirle ser su esposa no cuenta-.

Le encontró en el mismo lugar de siempre -el sitio donde se conocieron- sentado de espaldas a él. Tooru se acercó lentamente y cuando lo tuvo al frente le tocó la espalda. El lobito volteó y le miró con indiferencia; si bien siempre se mostraba serio nunca le miraba así, como si no le importara, eso caló hondo en su corazoncito.

"Oikawa, llegas temprano" Su tono era el mismo de siempre, aún así se sintió incomodo y empezó a jugar con sus manos.

"Waka-chan yo... -y su estomago sonó lo suficientemente fuerte para que él otro le escuchara. Empezó a buscar en una bolsita que tenía en la mano y le tendió unas bayas rojas.

"Ten, puedes comer esto. Pensaba darte ayer, pero te enojaste y te fuiste"

Se sintió aún más culpable y empezó a disculparse torpemente.

"Yo... lo siento, entendí mal todo, creí que te habías comido a Mattsun y me enoje, pero también es tu culpa por ser un tonto y no seguirme para... ¡Bueno, no sé! Pero es tu culpa también y punto" Bien, tal vez no era el mejor del mundo disculpándose. Cuando miro de nuevo al lobo este sonreía... ¡El caraculo de Ushijima estaba sonriendo! Se veía bastante bien así, Oikawa se sonrojó y se cruzó de brazos.

"No estoy molesto, no puedo enojarme con mi futura esposa" fue la simple respuesta de Wakatoshi.

Oikawa pensó que era la culpa que aún sentía, o muy en el fondo el hecho de que quisiera volver a ver la sonrisa de Ushijima lo que le llevo a no huir esta vez.

"Tonto Waka-chan, al menos pídemelo bien"

Y la sorpresa cruzo la mirada olivo de Wakatoshi, quien se arrodillo y ofreciéndole una baya le hablo tan serio como la primera vez.

"Oikawa Tooru, ¿Serías mi esposa?"

El chico se sonrojo bastante, le arrebato la baya y se la comió, para luego quitarle la bolsita y correr.

"¡No me atrapas, tonto Waka-chan!"

Y si bien esto no era un si, Ushijima supo que el hecho de que, en lugar de huir a su casa se pusiera a jugar con él, era un gran paso.

Pronto le traería con él a vivir a Shiratorizawa.

* * *

Otra historia de San Valentin terminada, esta vez UshiOi por una de las ideas de la convocatoria de San Valentin -y porque son muy sensuales juntos, aunque aquí son pequeñines.


End file.
